A temperature sensor with a platinum resistance thermometer is known from EP 0 327 535 B1, whereby the platinum resistance layer is covered with a protective layer, which consists of a dielectric layer and a diffusion barrier layer. A pollution or contamination of the platinum as the measuring element should be prevented by such a construction, since the electrochemical characteristics of platinum can be reduced by surrounding substances when the oxygen partial pressure is too low.
The attachment inside a protective housing proves to be problematic with such a resistance thermometer, whereby in practice a premature destruction can result from deficient vibration resistance and shock resistance.